


Dissonance

by Homer_TheBlindBard



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Found Family, Multi, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer_TheBlindBard/pseuds/Homer_TheBlindBard
Summary: The carol the ghosts share on Christmas reminds the Captain of an old memory.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dissonance

He was vaguely reminded, by the somber carol, of a time before he was the Captain, back when his mother would lead him down the church pew to listen to the lord’s sermon every Sunday of his youth. He could not remember what was said or preached but he did remember the music. He remembered the old lady that played the little piano in the corner and the slow tempo of the tunes she played. He could now even remember the smell of candle smoke, and slight musk from the wet rafters above and how the vicar stood alone in the chancel while the small congregation sat in the pews below. It was hard to concentrate on the word, what was spoken as well as the passages and lyrics written down in front of him, when the music would distract his thoughts entirely. Either because it was too slow, or too deep, too _controlled_ , it made him feel, for lack of a better word, uncomfortable. It made his own skin uncomfortable, glued to the seat and made to endure the unpleasant _slowness_ of everything had him bouncing his legs irritably and tapping the wood, much to the annoyance of his mother. He preferred upbeat music, fast and melodic. When he was relieved from sitting, instructed to stand and sing the hymns, things went from bad to worse, as the pitchy vocals of the congregation and lack of harmony irritated him to no end. The dissonance of the notes was painful to his ears but by the time he had grown into a man it simply became an uncomfortable background noise that he was all too used to. Besides, it really did no good complaining, even if only to one’s self, since duty dictated that he simply got on, stand, and listen.

But now, stood behind Alison at the piano in Button House, next to the other ghosts, singing along to the carol, The Captain felt quite in harmony.


End file.
